Where I Am
by imalwaysinnocent
Summary: Brittana Friendship/Romance The growing of Brittana. Flashbacks and Real Time :  I own nothing.
1. Landslide

I glanced over at her. She was sat on the other side of Miss Holliday. '_If only she was next to me, where she really belongs._' I thought. Brittany was sat, head down, her cheeks flushed. I saw her head rise, looking at our fellow glee club members. I completely forgot they were even here; let alone listening to me belt out how I really felt about Britt.

After what seemed like forever, Brittany turned to look at me, her eyes tearful. I know that she didn't entirely know what she was singing about, but she definitely knew how I felt. Brittany smiled at me, and I smiled back. Now that I knew I had her attention, I couldn't help but let a single tear fall down my cheek. I guess a couple more followed though, since Brittany now had a panic stricken look across her gorgeous face. I could tell that she wanted to reach out and touch me, comfort me, but even she knew that there were boundaries when we were in school.

'Landslide' came to an end, our friends clapping and cheering, Miss Holliday beaming at Britt and me, but all I wanted to do was be in her arms. I slid off my stool and she gracefully copied. I walked over to her, and slowly wrapped my arms around hr neck, clearing the last few tears from my system. I couldn't bear for her to see me like this, but how can I hide something from her, if it's what I truly feel? She pulled me tighter into her and I could feel everything about her now. I could feel the tingle of her breath on my neck, her arms drawing patterns on my lower back, and the rise and fall of her chest as she sighed. I could feel where I was. I was at home.


	2. I Remember

"Hey, San?" Brittany looked up at me and I brushed a few flyaway hairs from out of eyes, only for her to pull them pack again. I scowled but even she knew that I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Y-yes?" My voice faltered, slightly worried about what she was about to ask me.

"Well do you remember… when" "Yes, Brittany. What about it?" She very well knew that I didn't like talking about it.

"Oh, um, what did you think about it?" I heard Brittany's petite voice get even quieter towards the end her question. "Britt, why does it even matter?" I snapped, "I kissed you, so what? Do you honestly still think about that? It was 3 years ago." Honestly, I still thought about it, everyday. It was actually quite a shock that she still thought about it; I didn't think she cared.

"I'm sorry, San. I didn't mean to say that!" A tear rolled out of her eye and I immediately felt guilty. But why did she want to ask me about it? She's dating Artie. A light scoff escaped my throat but unfortunately, it wasn't as light as I thought.

"What was that for? So, you don't like me anymore? Is that what's wrong?" I listened as Brittany babbled out a whole river of words.

"No, Britt. Of course I still like you. It's just…"

"Just what? Artie? You told me that wasn't cheating because"

"Because the plumbing is different. I know, it's not cheating but even if it was. I mean, uhm. I want to do more than cheat." The tall blonde stared at me, shocked. "Brittany, I want you. I want to be the one that you hold everyday. The one that gets to lie on this very bed with you and it'll actually mean something." "Santana it does mean something!" "It doesn't mean enough. I want you, Britt. I want to be your only one. I want"

My rant went unfinished as Brittany's lips attached themselves to mine. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I peered back, searching for an answer. "Is that what we were singing about with Miss Holliday?" Brittany asked. "Yes, Britt, yes! And you finally understand." My eyes welled up and streams of happiness fell. "Brittany, I love you, more than anything. I just want you to love me back."

"Santana, don't be stupid. Of course I love you. You're my world, San." And with that, Brittany pulled my hips into hers and she just held me. I pressed my lips to hers and this time it felt different. It felt real this time. It felt like the first time.


End file.
